Nalmus
Nalmus is one of the princes of Hell and the main antagonist in Season 10. Originally human, he was turned in the early 1800's by an unknown demonic accademy. Nalmus ometimes uses his human name, Nathan Anderson, as an alabi when walking above ground. Nalmus wanted a young attractive mate, he met Isabelle, a human with a few psychic abilites, at a party and asked her out for coffee. As he was walking her home he pushed her into an ally and forced her to have sex with him. He threatened that if she told anyone he would kill her, possibly showing her his powers. Isabelle became pregnant with their son, Temelchus, and he agreed to stay with her; possibly because he cared for her, or to use her while their offspring were young. Isabelle claims he was good to her those years. Two years later they concieved a daughter, Thea. After Thea was born Nalmus left his family. He returned on occasion. However when Temelchus was 7 and Thea was 5 he took them away from their mother to be trained as demons in the Underworld. Season 10 begins with Nalmus sacrificing his beloved Temelchus to instil his powers into the most powerful Charmed child; Wyatt. Nalmus promises his son he will later be revived to bask in his legacy and together they will rule the Underworld. His daughter Thea had infiltrated Magic School and acts as a student there, getting close to the Charmed children, especially Wyatt, as they are the same age. Thea has a rocky relationship with her father, sharing in more of the humanity her mother possessed than her brother did. Nalmus told her that if she didn't obey him he would kill her mother, otherwise he would ensure she remained safe. Thea turns against him after her mother commits suicide to protect her from her father. Nalmus captures the children in the following order; Wyatt, Brianna, Phoenix, Grace, Pandora, Lola, Patricia, Cassandra, Jr, Astrid, Melinda, and Chris. He had previously collected powers from various evil magical creatures, removed the cousins charmed powers and infected them with the evil powers. This influenced them to the side of evil temporarily and Nalmus was able to turn the children on the Charmed Ones when they arrived to save their offspring. Nalmus offered the sisters a deal; their lives in exchange for their children. The sisters accepted and the evil powers were removed from the children and they were returned to the manor without their charmed powers. Nalmus set the sisters up to burn in front of a large crowd of demons in the Underworld. His plan, however, was intercepted when Leo, Wyatt, Lola, Jr, and Cassandra arrive to save their mothers. He orders his demons to attack the manor as the sisters did not keep up their end of the deal and manages to wound Jr and Cassandra but eventually the four are able to access the elements and trap him in an elemental prisom. Thea, however, intercepts the vanquish after taking in more than half the Charmed childrens powers and vanquishes him herself. Nalmus is indirectly responsible for the death of Brianna.